


Taur'a bio

by Kessalia19



Series: Pathfinder character backgrounds (Rotrl) [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Druids, Half-Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessalia19/pseuds/Kessalia19
Summary: The backstory for my half elf druid for the Pathfinder Rotrl campaign





	Taur'a bio

Taur'amandil Arakhor is a druid of the Mierani forest circle, who follows the Green creed.  
She wants to find her place in life.

Taur’amandil was conceived in a taboo tryst between a half-elf ranger (Byrne Kalissreavil) and highborn elf (Branwen Mor'Quesse). Branwen hid her pregnancy, then abandoned the baby in the forest, leaving no evidence of her affair.   
Taur'Amandil's story did not end there. The wild beasts of the forest raised the baby, teaching her the way of the woods. [~age 5] Until one day an old elf druid (Korko Sintar) discovered the wildling child, and took her in. Korko saw the potential in her, and was a patient mentor who initiated Taur'Amandil into the Mierani's druid circle. Korko specialized in herbalism, and taught Taur'a what she could, but it didn't come easy to her. She crafted poultices quality enough to sell/trade to travelers.  
Struggling with learning the druid ways, never quite fitting in anywhere, Taur'a wasn't sure if the druidic path was for her, and tried to find her own way in the world. [~15] She apprenticed with a healer-midwife (Fallon) in a small village outside the forest. Life finally seemed to be falling into place. Until goblins raided the village. Taur'a was out gathering herbs when she heard the attack. {Hidden secret} It was mostly over when she arrived on the scene, but she froze, and could not help anyone. Fallon's son Bran was killed, and Taur'a blamed herself, her inaction for his death. What kind of useless healer lets the people they love die? [~20ish]  
Taur'Amandil returned to her druid family, 'tail between her legs' but is welcomed back with open arms. She mends her relationship with Korko Sintar, and stays a few years. Her druid skills have improved, but she lacks confidence. Her self doubt holds her back from her true potential. And Taur'a still feels her calling is elsewhere.  
The wise ones meditate on this, and decide to give Taur’a a pouch full of seeds. They instruct her to search for a suitable place to plant a new forest, and to find where she needs to put down her own roots and grow.   
She had been traveling for several months when she learned of the Swallowtail Festival that would take place in Sandpoint. Perhaps her destiny would reveal itself there? Either way, all those butterflies would be a sight to behold!

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write some elf/orc smut with certain characters in our party in the future.


End file.
